Le reflet d'une larme
by Mistycal
Summary: Songfic, basée cependant sur aucune chanson. Ulrich écrit un poème après la plus puissante attaque de Xana. En italique, le poème, en normal, ce qui s'est passé.


_Je me souviens de tes cheveux d'ébènes,_

_Tes yeux qui calmaient toutes mes peines,_

_Ton rire qui m'était fatal,_

_Ce rire qui résonnait dans la nuit,_

_Maintenant tout est fini,_

_Il ne reste de toi que, dans mon miroir, le reflet d'une larme._

Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, Yumi et Aelita étaient écroulés de rire. Cette journée avait été merveilleuse pour tout le monde. Jeremy et Aelita s'étaient volatilisés pendant la récréation, et les autres n'avaient pas eu de mal à deviner ce qui s'était passé entre eux deux pendant ce temps. Yumi avait reçu un coup de téléphone de son père, lui annonçant la naissance de son petit frère, Hiroki. Elle avait vraiment hâte de le voir. Odd avait réussi à dissimuler Kiwi aux yeux de Jim, venu inspecter sa chambre. Et Ulrich avait brillamment passé son permis moto (il n'avait pas eu trop de difficultés, compte tenu de son entraînement sur Lyoko). Maintenant, ils étaient tous assis sur un banc du collège, repensant avec de grands éclats de rire aux remarques cinglantes que Ulrich avait jetées à Sissi lorsqu'elle lui avait dit son cinquantième « je t'aime » de la journée. Yumi se leva et déclara :

-Bon, faut que j'y aille ! Il faut bien que je passe à la maternité avant de rentrer à la maison !

-Tu veux que je t'emmène, Yumi ? proposa Ulrich. Maintenant que j'ai ma moto, on peux y aller en cinq minutes !

-Avec plaisir, mais promets moi une chose ! Tu conduis un peu mieux que sur Lyoko !

Ulrich éclata de rire, et répondit :

-A moins qu'il n'y ait des Kankrelats derrière nous, je te promets que je roulerais bien !

Ils partirent, et, après avoir mis leurs casques, Yumi monta derrière Ulrich, et ils partirent à la maternité. Hiroki était adorable, avec de grands yeux noirs qu'il avait hérité de sa sœur. Alors qu'ils sortaient de l'hôpital, le téléphone d'Ulrich sonna. Il décrocha, et entendit la voix de Jeremy :

-Xana a lancé une attaque ! On se retrouve à l'usine !

-OK, on arrive !

_Encore une tour activée,_

_Encore des vies en danger,_

_Encore, sur nos épaules, le poids de l'humanité,_

_Je voudrais tout arrêter,_

_Tout oublier,_

_Mais il est déjà trop tard,_

_Il ne reste de toi que, dans mon miroir, le reflet d'une larme._

Ulrich brancha l'écouteur de son portable pour pouvoir écouter les informations que lui donnaient Jeremy tout en conduisant sa moto.

-Rien de spécial, en ville ? demanda Jeremy.

-Pour l'instant, non. Pas de tremblements de terre, pas de bâtiments s'enfonçant dans le sol, pas de raz-de-marée, rien !

-J'espère que ça va durer ! commenta Einstein. J'ai repéré la tour, territoire banquise, Odd et Aelita ont déjà plongés. Xana a mis les bouchées doubles : Cinq méga-tanks, une escadrille de frelions, et trois tarentules. Ils vont avoir besoin de renforts !

-On est en route ! répondit Ulrich.

Ulrich sourit : pour une fois, ils avaient de la chance. Le feu était vert, ce qui n'arrive jamais lorsqu'on est pressés. Au feu, il suffisait de tourner à droite pour prendre le pont et arriver à l'usine. Tout serait réglé dans une dizaine de minutes. Ulrich tourna le guidon de sa moto à droite. Yumi cria :

-Ulrich ! T'es au courant que le pont est de l'autre coté ?

Il secoua la tête. Il avait tourné à gauche, et s'éloignait du pont. Quel imbécile ! Perdu dans ses pensées, il avait été incapable de tourner le guidon dans le bon sens. Pourtant, il avait été sûr de l'avoir tourné vers la droite. Etait-il simplement distrait, ou bien…

_Surprenant,_

_Percutant,_

_Et jamais quand on s'y attend._

_J'avais espéré, j'avais pensé,_

_Que tu ne laisserais derrière toi qu'une tour désactivée,_

_Mais aujourd'hui, il est trop tard,_

_Tu as utilisé la plus puissante des armes,_

_Et tu n'as laissé derrière toi que le reflet d'une larme._

Yumi était accrochée de toutes ses forces autour de sa taille, tandis qu'il essayait vainement de reprendre le contrôle de la moto. Il espérait que tout allait s'arrêter, mais, au fond de lui, il savait que c'était impossible. La moto filait en ligne droite, alors qu'il tournait le guidon dans tous les sens, et ils accéléraient à chaque seconde. Il connaissait Xana, il savait qu'il était impossible de reprendre le contrôle d'un appareil qu'il dirigeait. La moto faisait des embardées de plus en plus violentes. Sa première pensée fut de lâcher le guidon pour être projeté par terre avec Yumi, mais il était déjà trop tard : la moto avait pris trop de vitesse, et la ruelle étroite dans laquelle ils s'étaient engagés étaient bordés par de grands immeubles, sur lesquels ils se fracasseraient le crâne s'ils lâchaient la moto.

-Jeremy ! cria-t-il. Dis à Odd et Aelita de se bouger un peu, ça craint ici !

-Ils font ce qu'ils peuvent, je te l'ai dit, Xana mets les bouchées doubles ! protesta Jeremy. Accrochez-vous !

-C'est ce qu'on fait depuis dix minutes !

_L'angoisse,_

_La peur,_

_La terreur,_

_Tous ces sentiments que tu créais,_

_Toutes ses vies que tu détruisais,_

_Tout ça pour qui ? Pour quoi ?Pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi nous ?_

_Pourquoi elle ?_

_Pourquoi pas moi ?_

_Je te hais, Xana !_

Ulrich n'osait plus ouvrir les yeux. Il n'entendait plus rien, ne sentait plus rien, à part le souffle de Yumi dans sa nuque. S'accrochant à la moto d'une main, il lui prit la sienne et la serra de toutes ses forces. Ils allaient s'en sortir. Comme toujours. Odd terrasseraient les monstres de Xana. Aelita désactiverait la tour. Tout serait fini, comme d'habitude. Dans quelques secondes, la moto allait s'arrêter. Ils fonçaient à 120 à l'heure vers un immense immeuble de pierre. C'était toujours à ce moment là que Aelita réussissait à désactiver la tour, lorsque tout était perdu, lorsqu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, elle la désactivait, et tout s'arrêtait. Aujourd'hui, ce serait pareil. Dans quelques secondes, la moto allait s'arrêter, il pourrait reprendre le contrôle. L'immeuble n'était plus qu'à 10 mètres d'eux. 9 mètres. 8 mètres. Aelita… S'il te plait… 7 mètres. Jeremy, je t'en supplie, lance un retour vers le passé ! 6 mètres. Odd… Aelita… Jeremy… Dites moi quelque chose, dis moi que tout va se terminer ! 5 mètres. Dites le moi, que tout va se terminer, que tout va s'arrêter ! 4 mètres. Yumi… Accroche-toi, je t'aime, on partira pas comme ça, je voudrais pouvoir te le promettre. 3 mètres. Sa main chaude, serrée dans la mienne, son souffle chaud dans ma nuque. Je t'aime, Yumi… 2 mètres.

-ULRICH ! YUMI ! Aelita a été dévirtualisée, la tour ne sera pas désactivée ! Sautez !

La voix de Jeremy retentit comme un coup de canon dans ses oreilles. Une explosion. De la lumière. Du feu. Puis la douleur. Percutante. Déchirante. Les cris des passants. Plus rien. Le trou noir.

_Tout est fini,_

_Tu m'as laissé seul face à cette vie._

_Le reflet d'une larme,_

_Pour tous ces durs drames,_

_Pour ces personnes qu'on perd et qui nous ont oublié._

_Avant même de mourir, de s'envoler._

Le noir. Le silence. La tranquillité. Tout ce qu'il avait espéré pendant les quinze dernières minutes. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé dans un lit d'hôpital.

-Ulrich ? Vous êtes réveillé ?

Un homme en blouse blanche était debout, près de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Ulrich.

-Un simple trauma crânien. Rien de grave.

-Et Yumi ? Elle est où ?

L'infirmier resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis demanda :

-Vous pensez être capable de vous lever ?

-Oui !

-Alors suivez-moi.

Ulrich se leva et sortit derrière l'homme, qui le conduisit dans un couloir silencieux, sans aucun médecin ou visiteur. Il ouvrit une porte et lui fit signe de rentrer. Le père de Yumi était là. Celle-ci était allongée sur un lit. Ulrich s'approcha doucement d'elle.

-Y… Yumi ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui, des yeux sans expression. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Lentement, très lentement, ses yeux se fermèrent. Et, deux minutes après, un bip continu résonna dans la salle. Son cœur s'était arrêté. Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, Xana avait gagné.

_Je voudrais oublier,_

_Je voudrais tout recommencer,_

_Tout reprogrammer,_

_Mais c'est fini._

_Tu es définitivement partie._

_Partie vers un monde meilleur._

_Un monde sans danger…_

_Le reflet d'une larme,_

_Pour tous ces durs drames,_

_Pour ces personnes qu'on perd et qui nous ont oubliés,_

_Avant même de mourir, de s'envoler._


End file.
